<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shadow and light 明暗之间 by naughtygriffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209669">shadow and light 明暗之间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin'>naughtygriffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Ahead时间之外 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ten Years Later, the second galactic empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无逻辑日常。凯洛伦有了学徒。赫克斯在和年龄作斗争。光明和黑暗的后人是黑暗和光明？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Ahead时间之外 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shadow and light 明暗之间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我爱卡尔和米莉。想搞黄了而已。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫克斯元帅结束工作，打开卧室的门，看到卡尔正躺在米莉身边。他姜红色的头发很柔软，和米莉的背毛颜色差不多，他和米莉躺在恒星浓郁的红色余晖下，在帝国的夜晚前，两个小小的团靠在一起。<br/>卡尔五岁了，他蜷起身子刚好能包住米莉。赫克斯不知道卡尔是怎么一点一点长大的，他不擅长和孩子相处，反倒是凯洛伦和卡尔接触得多。<br/>卡尔学走路的时候在赫克斯面前摔倒，赫克斯愣了一下，不知道自己要不要做什么，最后等他做出决定时，卡尔自己笨笨地爬了起来，一步一步地继续向前走。<br/>赫克斯心理似乎有遗憾，但他也不确定。</p><p>赫克斯进门的时候卡尔似乎没有察觉，他枕着自己的胳膊看着侧躺着的米莉，另一只小手帮她挠痒痒，米莉有小小的呼噜声。</p><p>卡尔的小靴子冲着赫克斯，靴底有些脏，他也刚刚结束训练。凯洛伦虽然自己不喜欢起早，但对于原力训练并不放松。</p><p>“卡尔，”赫克斯把大衣挂起来，平板放在床头柜上，“我跟你说过警惕的事情。”</p><p>卡尔坐起来，大大的深灰色的眼睛看着赫克斯，“对不起，元帅，”他看看米莉，“但我知道您进来了。”</p><p>“但是？”</p><p>“我也应该在任何人开门前拔光剑确认他没有威胁。”卡尔小声背出了赫克斯和他说过无数遍的话，他把腰上的光剑取下来，他不久前才有自己的光剑。师父带他到伊杜，他在雨中攀岩，穿过古老的第一帝国开采设施，找到了他的水晶。是白色的。<br/>想到那段经历卡尔又打了个寒战，他感觉到了伊杜的原力场。他作为凯洛伦的学徒和芮的学徒一起寻找自己的水晶。</p><p>卡尔记得她叫崔拉。她酷酷的，在卡尔的视角看来，不是很爱说话。</p><p>“嗨，”卡尔伸出手，他记得崔拉穿了一个小小的黑色斗篷，戴着手套，“我叫卡尔。”</p><p>女孩把护目镜向上移，卡尔能看到她黑亮的眼睛，“崔拉，”她没回应卡尔的握手，“崔拉•萨杜瑞。”她看了看卡尔。<br/>“你的师父是凯洛伦。”</p><p>“是的。”卡尔点头。</p><p>“某一天我会杀了他。”崔拉的话种突然饱含恨意，这让卡尔吃惊。卡尔能在原力中看到她是躁动着的紫色光焰，被黑暗包裹着。</p><p>“我想我们不要说杀——”卡尔说到这个词有些犹豫，他从来不提及杀人之类的事，“我们应该尊重生命。我很遗憾你对师父抱有仇恨。或许和我说说——”</p><p>“你不会理解。”崔拉打断了他。然后和他一样高的黑发女孩戴上了护目镜和兜帽，开始攀爬面前的岩壁，固执地征服着他们的难题。</p><p>卡尔的思绪——或者说卡尔本身回到现实，他本能更快适应自己的原力回显的能力，但他没有，他还是很轻易地沉浸其中，和现实搞混。<br/>此刻他回到了房间里，恒星光已经没有温度，但光是看到颜色也能驱散卡尔记忆中雨的阴冷，灰白的时间突然被浓墨重彩地橙黄色铺满，呼吸就像近在耳边。</p><p>“很好。”赫克斯的声音让卡尔一惊。赫克斯走过来，蹲下，挠了挠米莉，米莉舔了舔他的手。</p><p>“但我知道是您来了，”卡尔争辩，“真的，在原力里我能看到不同。”他爬起来，自己拉了拉衣服，他穿着浅棕色的训练服，事凯洛伦给他弄的，赫克斯觉得不难看就没管。</p><p>赫克斯站起来，这让卡尔不得不仰视他，“可我没有什么原力，”，赫克斯说，他看到卡尔认真的表情觉得很好笑，“凯洛伦去哪儿了你知道吗？”</p><p>“师父没告诉我他去哪儿了，”卡尔摇头，“我应该去找他吗？”</p><p>赫克斯跪下来看了看卡尔，看到他窝进去的衣领，动手帮他翻出来，“那就不用管他。”卡尔很白，脸颊上有雀斑，个子不高，裹在训练服里，赫克斯想到了小时候的自己。<br/>“今天训练什么了。”赫克斯站起来，边整理衣服边问。</p><p>“蹬墙跑。”卡尔立刻回答，他转身又去和米莉玩，他握着米莉的肉垫，像是在握手。<br/>“但是我总掉下来，”卡尔小声说，“或许我没天赋。”</p><p>“那你就没有，”赫克斯没在意，他看着平板，确认事情都处理完，“正好是你努力的理由。”</p><p>“但——”卡尔又想说什么，被赫克斯打断。</p><p>“好了，你自己去玩吧，”赫克斯戴上了眼镜，“我还要工作。”</p><p> </p><p>赫克斯看文件看得有点困，他最近比以前更容易累了。军校时期养成的作息是绝对不允许午觉或者小憩的，但他现在不得不承认他在变老。这是他没想到的部分，从前的许多个时候，他都想到了死，被爆能束射个对穿，被钢板砸烂脑袋，他害怕。<br/>但他从来没想到他居然还有机会害怕老去。</p><p>就在赫克斯的意志力到达极限的时候，凯洛伦进来了。看起来很悠闲的样子——他总是看起来很悠闲，这一点有的时候让赫克斯很生气，从前也是现在也是。<br/>今天凯洛伦穿着单肩黑披风，光剑在腰上，穿着他那件和旧第一秩序军服很像的衣服。赫克斯看了一会儿，然后摘眼镜揉了揉眼睛。<br/>“外面办公桌上的文件给我。”他对闲逛的凯洛伦说。</p><p>凯洛伦看了他一眼，就去办公室拿文件，回来递给赫克斯，顺便坐在他旁边。离得很近，他转头看着赫克斯。</p><p>“什么事。”赫克斯没理他，盯着屏幕。</p><p>凯洛伦握住了赫克斯的一只手，制止了他继续在屏幕前的工作，然后倾身用嘴唇碰了碰赫克斯的耳垂，划过他的耳廓。赫克斯则转头吻上凯洛伦，他不知道自己什么时候习惯了这些事情。</p><p>凯洛伦的吻下移，到了赫克斯军装领子的边缘，“脱衣服。”他说，呼吸有些加重。</p><p>“你就不累吗？”赫克斯皱眉。</p><p>凯洛伦疑惑地抬头看着赫克斯，“为什么这么问。”他的声音很低沉，在赫克斯耳边，酥麻感扩散到全身，他没忍住笑。</p><p>“你是傻子，你不会厌倦对不对，”赫克斯闭上眼，“喜欢操一个比你大五岁的人，你有什么毛病。”</p><p>凯洛伦停了吻，退出一段距离，“现在不行？”他问，没理会赫克斯的脾气。</p><p>“滚。”赫克斯瞪了凯洛伦一眼，继续看自己的平板。<br/>凯洛伦再也没吭声，坐在沙发另一头看起自己的平板。赫克斯也没计较他到底应不应该滚出去，可能他没认真，但就没人知道了。只是空气中有戛然而止的怒气，漂浮在那里不知所措。</p><p>过了一会儿，在怒气快消散的时候，赫克斯揉了揉眼睛，对凯洛伦说：“我睡一会儿。”<br/>然后他又说了一句什么。</p><p>“什么？”凯洛伦没听清。</p><p>“十分钟之后叫我。”赫克斯声音依旧很小，他摘了眼镜，依旧保持着坐着的姿势，头向一侧偏。赫克斯没扎头发，姜色的头发滑落，显得他更加苍白。</p><p>结果凯洛伦没叫赫克斯，他也睡着了，躺在赫克斯腿上。赫克斯醒来时发现自己的平板放在手边，脖子很疼，腿已经麻了，凯洛伦枕着他的腿打呼噜。</p><p>赫克斯直接推了推凯洛伦，“我不是让你叫我吗。”</p><p>“我困了，和卡尔跑了一天，”凯洛伦没有起来的意思，语气相当理所应当，“而且你需要多睡觉。”</p><p>“我不用，”赫克斯言语上挣扎着，“而且——”</p><p>敲门声打断了赫克斯，赫克斯愣了愣。</p><p>“是卡尔，”凯洛伦依旧闭眼，“进。”他说。</p><p>门打开了，小卡尔换了浅色的常服，手里拿着他的光剑走进屋子，他有点内向，步子有些犹豫。凯洛伦说他有特殊的天赋，赫克斯也不懂，他只是觉得这个小孩跟着凯洛伦挺可怜的。</p><p>“元帅，”卡尔问候了赫克斯，然后转向凯洛伦，“师父，我光剑可能出了故障。可能是放射体的问题。”</p><p>凯洛伦没说话，终于坐起来，示意卡尔把光剑给他看。<br/>卡尔握着光剑的手松开，光剑就停在了半空中，凯洛伦用原力按了按开关，光剑没有反应。他得带卡尔去工作台检查一下。<br/>卡尔用的是卢克的放射体和开关——芮把卢克和安纳金的光剑给了凯洛伦，“你们毕竟血脉相连，”她这么说，“它们见证过银河系的传奇。”</p><p>“你的传奇。”凯洛伦接过光剑的手没戴手套，他能触摸到微冷的金属，感受到它们在时间上刻下的凹痕。</p><p>“我们的。”然后凯洛伦目送着他曾经认为的无名小卒戴上了兜帽，她依旧带着她的长棍，只是这次她腰间挂着自己的光剑。他看着她转身，一步步走进了茫茫沙海，直到她的身影也变成夕阳下的一粒沙。<br/>那天对凯洛伦似乎意义重大。</p><p>凯洛伦看着光剑，他相信卡尔能从光剑上感知到更多，这或许是他把部件给卡尔的意义所在。<br/>“跟我来。”凯洛伦拿下了空中的光剑，另一只手摸了摸卡尔的头，曾经卢克也这么干过。<br/>凯洛伦记得是他到卢克那里学习的第一天，韩送他去的，卢克这样摸了摸他的头。<br/>“靠你了，卢克，”他能听见头上两个人在交谈，“让他呃，你知道，好好学你们的东西。”</p><p>“我会让他不辜负他的名字。”卢克承诺。</p><p>凯洛伦恨承诺。</p><p>“一会儿有一个会你要参与。”赫克斯在沙发上翘起腿，看着平板对凯洛伦扔出这句话。</p><p>“关于？”凯洛伦皱眉。他牵着卡尔的手，小卡尔回头看着赫克斯，顺便在房间里找米莉的影子。</p><p>“去了你就知道了，”赫克斯看了看凯洛伦，又看了看卡尔，“她去医疗室了卡尔。”</p><p>“抱歉，元帅。”卡尔低头。</p><p>赫克斯听到卡尔的道歉抬头，愣看着卡尔和凯洛伦出了自己的房间。房间里被填满灯光，这一瞬间，赫克斯从未觉得他的房间如此空旷过。</p><p>——你不用道歉。他不用道歉的。赫克斯对自己说。但是卡尔已经走了，遗憾占满了赫克斯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“在政策改变期间，”赫克斯说，他开会的时候一般是戴眼镜的，凯洛伦也来了晚会，他坐在大椅子上，赫克斯时不时看看他防止他睡着，“禁止任何私人货运进出首都，公运货物数量也要控制，关口要严格检查。”</p><p>晚会的圆桌前，一圈的人都在认真看文件，或者假装认真——这个赫克斯教给凯洛伦来监察，有的人点点头，但都没出声。</p><p>“是的，元帅。”一会儿后，坐在桌末尾的！安全部长表示了公开的赞同。他低头皱着眉，赫克斯摘下眼镜，看了看安全部长，又转向凯洛伦，后者明白要做什么。</p><p>“有什么问题？”凯洛伦开口了，所有人的目光立刻看向他，带着恐惧或者尊敬，又瞬间低下头。</p><p>“没……没什么，呃——”安全部长像是鼓足了勇气，圆桌上的人大气不敢出，他火车头一般的喘气在室内显得格外沉重。<br/>“我不得不提出……陛下和……元帅，”他的声音有些颤抖，“首都的民众或许不会高兴呃对于，禁止任何货运决定。”</p><p>“嗯。”凯洛伦转向赫克斯，这是赫克斯的强项范围。</p><p>“我相信你会让他们高兴而且服从的，部长，如果我没记错的话这就是你的工作，”赫克斯笑了，“而且我相信陛下会给你一定数量的伦武士，是吗陛下？只是个建议。”</p><p>“当然。”凯洛伦看着赫克斯说。</p><p>“太好了。”赫克斯点点头。</p><p>散会后，赫克斯和凯洛伦留在会议室。凯洛伦没什么事，赫克斯的习惯是在开会后整理一下进展再结束工作，凯洛伦只是坐着等他。</p><p>“我可以为你杀了他，”凯洛伦突然开口，“他们，有异议的人。不是什么重要的事。”</p><p>“谢谢，”赫克斯敷衍地点点头，手上忙着输入，“不用。”</p><p>“你还生气。”</p><p>“哦，所以你开始读心了，真好。”赫克斯收拾着东西，站起来要走，凯洛伦拉住他，赫克斯向后退了退，后背靠在墙上。他没反抗，没有任何动作，侧过头不看凯洛伦。</p><p>凯洛伦似乎也没有受挫，他吻了赫克斯的嘴角，又看了看他，然后解赫克斯的皮带——赫克斯依旧没动作，任由凯洛伦把他的裤子和内裤褪下，他半勃的阴茎暴露在空气中。</p><p>凯洛伦跪下，在赫克斯面前，然后含住了赫克斯阴茎的前端。赫克斯没忍住轻哼出声，文件和平板掉在地上，他双手紧紧地扒着身后的墙。凯洛伦的技术不算好，这么多年了他也没做过几次，但凯洛伦跪在他面前、讨好他的样子能让他射出来。</p><p>他低头能看到凯洛伦在看自己，看到他黑色的眼睛，看到他如何吞吐自己的阴茎，他空闲的一只手揉捏着赫克斯的臀瓣，赫克斯抓住凯洛伦的头发，本能地想要顶得更深。</p><p>他射在了凯洛伦嘴里，他看着凯洛伦吞下他的精液，气喘吁吁地看着凯洛伦站起来。他本来就没生他气，更多的是和自己过不去，这点赫克斯知道，凯洛伦也知道。所以当凯洛伦解皮带的时候，赫克斯看了看他，主动解开军装，只剩衬衫。他想了想又把衬衫解开。<br/>凯洛伦也脱了上衣和披风，裸着上身，饱满的胸肌和粗壮的手臂让赫克斯又有了反应。</p><p>“所以你现在是要进来还是干什么？”赫克斯依旧做着样子，挑衅一样地看着凯洛伦。</p><p>“趴到桌子上。”凯洛伦简单地说。赫克斯照做了。</p><p>当凯洛伦的舌头舔过赫克斯穴口时赫克斯叫出了声，他掰开赫克斯的臀瓣，舔着赫克斯的后穴，直到舔得湿漉漉的，像是赫克斯自己的水。赫克斯大声叫着，全然不管这是不是会议室，他扭着屁股好让凯洛伦的舌头操得更深。他从刚才的支配者变成了一个廉价的婊子，只是想要被操得更深。他控制住自己想给自己手淫的欲望，他只是想要被舔射。</p><p>“伦……”赫克斯听着自己后穴的水声，把双腿分得更开，“凯洛……啊，进来。”</p><p>凯洛伦站起来，阴茎抵着赫克斯湿漉漉地穴口，“你还生气吗。”</p><p>“你有病。”赫克斯回应。</p><p>“要我帮你杀了他吗？”凯洛伦的阴茎浅浅地插进又离开。</p><p>“杀了他。”赫克斯枕着自己的胳膊，在凯洛伦进入他的时候闷哼一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情就以凯洛伦收拾会议室结束，不是第一次也不会是最后一次。他总觉得有些事情要发生，但只有预感还不够。<br/>晚上他躺在赫克斯床上，赫克斯睡了，背对着他，被子微微起伏，浅浅的呼吸声铺开。凯洛伦又想起了今天卡尔的话。</p><p>“崔拉想杀了您。”在凯洛伦鼓捣光剑的时候，卡尔在旁边对他说，看了看光剑又看了看凯洛伦，他的话语中有担忧。</p><p>“你看到仇恨的样子了。”凯洛伦仍然专注于光剑，他想起了卢克教他这些的时候，这让他愤怒，他迫使自己专注于零件好让怒火平息。</p><p>他考虑了一下，觉得他应该和芮谈谈。“你怎么想。”他看了一眼卡尔。</p><p>“我们不能用原力杀戮。”卡尔低头说。他一直都缺乏自信，凯洛伦评估。<br/>卢克说得对，他不确定自己能不能教导学徒，他自己就是个半成品。<br/>——本，你不是半成品。他的脑海里响起了莱雅的声音，她总是在安慰他。这是他自己的安排，可能是他的潜意识里在可以追求一些无法拥有的东西。</p><p>凯洛伦合上光剑，“你可以想得比这更多。”</p><p>“我试过了。”卡尔分辩。</p><p>凯洛伦停顿了一下，“我知道，”他点点头，把光剑递给卡尔，“只是连接问题。”</p><p>“我训练是为了什么，师父，”卡尔接过光剑，他的手还很小，两个手才能拿稳柄，他抬头看着凯洛伦，姜色的头发很柔软，“我会不会成为绝地。”</p><p>“你会成为你自己，卡尔，”凯洛伦很久没听到这个单词，“这是我能保证的。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>